


Maroon vs. Blue

by GayFrankensteinsMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overall Ridiculousness, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/GayFrankensteinsMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif attaches a dinosaur grabber toy to his cane. It's his best friend. <br/>Simmons knows it has to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroon vs. Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonRott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRott/gifts).



> same universe as my longfic, the former captains of chorus. thank you cyborg-simmons for the idea, this was just. beautiful.

Simmons hated Grif's cane. It wasn't the fact that he used it, or anything. Really, that phrase was false- Simmons didn't hate Grif's cane. It was a part of Grif's life. He got up out of bed, and he immediately reached for his cane. It wasn't a bother, it didn't cause him or Simmons any issue, and Grif had said he liked being able to actually walk around without worrying that his legs might give out at any moment. 

No, the real issue with Grif's cane was Blue. Blue, the dollar-store, plastic dinosaur with a hinged jaw that could be opened and closed with a handy little button. Blue was duct-taped and wired onto Grif's cane, jury-rigged so the he could extend it a good two feet outside of his reach and grab things. It wasn't awful, even then. It cut down on Grif prodding Simmons to go pick things up for him, and Grif was proud of himself for figuring out how to tape and wire and rig everything up so it worked right. Now that he thought about it, Simmons hadn't ever minded Blue too much. Did he really hate that plastic dinosaur? Did he?

The answer came to Simmons when he was sprawled out on the couch, Grif sitting next to him with his cane on his lap. Simmons was comfortable and happy, book perched on his lap as Grif watched some crime documentary. There was a white box of reheated Thai takeout on the table next to Simmons, something he'd ended up abandoning as he got engrossed in his book. She was finally going to confess her love to her best friend, it was so close to reaching the point of no return, so dramatic-

And the green plastic head of Blue came poking into Simmons' peripheral vision, completely shattering his concentration. That stupid dinosaur reached past him, grabbed onto the box of takeout, and withdrew back to its diabolical owner. Simmons thought it was over. Simmons went back to his book, trying to find his place, trying to focus again- And then Blue poked into view again, hinged snout pressing against his cheek as Grif made an exaggerated kissing noise. 

"See, she likes you."

The dinosaur was the bane of his existence. Simmons picked up his bookmark and slid it into place, setting his book aside and looking over at Grif. He folded his hands on his lap, assuming the air of someone who was about to deliver a stern talking-to.

And then he pounced. Simmons attempted to wrestle the cane out of Grif's hands, but unfortunately, the slacking in his workout routine had caught up to him. He ended up with his glasses knocked off, kicking his legs to no avail as Grif wrapped an arm around his neck and scrubbed his free hand through Simmons' hair. Simmons was hollering, Grif was cackling, and that fucking dinosaur was lost- thrown somewhere in the fight. As Simmons got tugged up to perch on Grif's lap, he took solace in the fact that Blue wasn't  _right here_. He supposed he could live with that dumb dinosaur, as long as Grif kept laughing and apologizing for being a pest with it. He bumped his forehead against Grif's, rolling his eyes. He supposed he could live with this.


End file.
